


A Snapshot From Another Place

by TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin



Series: A Story From Back Home [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Digital Art, Fanart, Fantasy, Filipino Character, Gen, Historical, Historical Dress, Pencil, Sketches, Story Art, Work In Progress
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin/pseuds/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin
Summary: This artwork wasinspired by an official poster by Disney.
Series: A Story From Back Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942933





	A Snapshot From Another Place

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was [inspired by an official poster by Disney.](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Star_Butterfly/Gallery?file=SVTFOE_season_3_poster.png)


End file.
